Cookies and Cream
by Hiroen Nnir
Summary: Hitsugaya's never had ice cream before. Rukia's going to change that.
1. Chapter 1

unfortunately I don't own bleach...but I do own this story!!

Hitsugaya hated to admit it but he loved the view of Karukara town from up on the roof of karukara high school. He was once again dressed as a student of the high school but he never attended the classes. A sigh escaped the young captains lips,

"Why am I the one who had to be a signed here?" he asked himself in annoyance. It was months after the winter war with Aizen, and surprisingly not one shinigami died. Of course that didn't mean Aizen, Gin, or Tousen survived though.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!? what are you doing here?!" a voice sounded in the wind.

"Kuchiki!? what are you doing here?!" the white haired boy turned to his right to stare at the thirteenth divisions lieutenant.

"I was given the mission to look after this town"

"That's odd, so was I"

"That is odd" Rukia put a hand on her chin to ponder as Hitsugaya stared at her. 'Why would sou-taichou put a captain and a lieutenant from different divisions, on the same mission with out telling the other?'

Kuchiki Rukia was indeed the lieutenant of the thirteenth squad do to her defeating the 9th espada when they invaded Hueco Mundo before the war, and when she single handedly defeated a Vasco Lorde during the war.

"I don't know why we're on the same mission taichou but if you want you can go back to soul society and I could take your place" Rukia bargained as she made her way to sit beside the small male shinigami.

"No, I was given this mission by the sou-taichou if I go back without finishing, it would be disgraceful"

"Your right, I'm sorry"

"Don't apologize Kuchiki, you didn't do anything" Hitsugaya didn't know why he felt odd when she looked sad, but he just didn't like it.

"Right" she replied and together they sat in silence.

"Why aren't you with Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya found himself asking, Rukia slightly turned her head to the left to look at the young captain and smiled

"He and his friends are out for lunch, I didn't want to be a hindrance"

"Why would you think you'd be a hindrance?"

Rukia only shook her head and remained silent. This got the captain a bit annoyed, he didn't like it when people ignored his rare questions.

"Answer me Kuchiki!" he commanded, Rukia flinched at his harsh voice and sighed, she couldn't ignore a direct order from a captain

"I just didn't want to intrude, they all have good memories with each other, I just wanted them to make more"

"Don't give me that crap Kuchiki" he knew she was lying. Rukia looked shocked she had never known the tenth division captain to be one who cursed.

"Really it doesn't matter Hitsugaya- taichou, I just... came here to think" Rukia said trying to stop the third degree interrogations.

"I don't believe you"

"I didn't think you would" the petit shinigami smiled and held herself close, when her stomach growled.

Hitsugaya had never expected that out of all the times a stomach could growl, it had to be now, and it had to be Rukia of all people. He watched in rare amusement as the petit shinigami held her stomach and blushed furiously. Spluttering excuses and trying to explain to him why her stomach growled, he smiled.

Rukia was so embarrassed of all the times her stomach growled it had to be when she and Hitsugaya-taichou were talking. She cursed her stomach and tried to distract his attention from her hunger, when she saw him smile at her.

"You can stop acting like that Kuchiki, I know your hungry"

"No...I...I'm not! really"

"Be quiet Kuchiki, and just eat" he commanded as he pulled out his bento box.

Rukia looked embarrassed at the food but couldn't hide her hunger anymore,

"Thank you Hitsugaya-taichou" Rukia took a small rice ball and bit into it with wide eyes

"This is amazing taichou! did you make this your self!?"

"I did"

"Wow! you are really amazing!" Rukia complimented the young flushed captain.

"Stop talking and just eat"

"Hai!"

The two ate in completely comfortable silence, for some time. When unknown to them, a single rice ball was left. Both the small shinigami reached in and their fingers met.

A pair of green and purple eyes widened in shock with a red blush running along both their cheeks.

"I...you take it" Hitsugaya turned his head the other way to try and hide his growing blush, he had never touched a girl before other than Hinamori, but since she was his childhood friend she didn't count.

"No...you take it taichou" Rukia blushed a deep red, even if he was known as the ice dragon by many, his fingers were surprisingly warm.

"No, I said you take it"

"But I couldn't!"

"Are you denying my command?" he eyed her with his blush now at a minimum, but still visible. Rukia sighed in defeat

"No sir" she took the rice ball and did something Hitsugaya didn't expect, she tore the rice ball and handed him half, with a smile and a light blush.

"This way we both can enjoy it" only Rukia seemed to ignore his orders and live to tell of it. The young captain sighed in defeat and took the half rice ball and smiled

"Thank you, Kuchiki"

They ate in silence once more. When they finished Hitsugaya laid back when Rukia told him

"You shouldn't lay down after you eat, Hitsugaya-taichou its bad for your digestion"

"Be quiet, Kuchiki and that's an order" he added when he knew she was going to back talk him. He smirked when she was silent. From the corner of his eye he saw her as she sat silently, thinking most likely. He saw the way how the uniformed skirt fitted her thin legs, how the uniformed shirt laid perfectly on her small frame, even how her raven hair and purple eyes seemed to glow in the sun. Hitsugaya realized he was staring and mentally slapped himself with the same blush on his cheeks again.

'Damn it Toushiro! why are you staring at Kuchiki? you barely even know her!' he tried to tell himself when Rukia interrupted his thoughts

"Ne, Hitsugaya-taichou have you ever had ice cream?" Rukia asked randomly causing the small captain to sit up in confusion.

"What the hell is that?!"

"So you haven't heard of it?"

"Of course not if I'm asking what it is!" Rukia smiled brightly and Hitsugaya got a bad feeling

"Well then we can't have you leave with out eating ice cream can we?" with this said Rukia abruptly stood and reached down to help the captain up, he just stared at her hand in annoyance and got up himself.

"What are you saying Kuchiki?"

"I'm saying taichou, I'm going to treat you to ice cream!"

"Why?" he couldn't help be suspicious of the girl, Rukia just smiled and turned around to jump off the roof shed, and he heard her say

"You'll only find out if you follow me" Hitsugaya sighed and followed the petit shinigami.


	2. Chapter 2

and so I don't own bleach...again

"Are you going to tell me where it is we're going?" Hitsugaya asked annoyed as he walked on the right of Rukia, he followed her out of school and into the city. They were still in their uniforms and tried to ignored the people who stopped and stared at them. Why did they care, if Hitsugaya looked like a middle schooler with stark white hair and clear green eyes, or that Rukia looked like a middle schooler as well but only with pure black hair and rare purple eyes.

"You'll know when we get there" Rukia smiled

"No, I want you to tell me now!" he stopped and grabbed her right forearm, forcing her to look at him.

"Where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to get some ice cream!" Rukia pouted, she had wanted it to be a surprise but with the overly observant captain with her, that would be close to impossible but still Rukia tried.

"What in the hell is ice cream!?" He asked again this time he hoped Rukia would answer him. Rukia looked thoughtful for a moment and pondered 'how can I explain ice cream?'

"Kuchiki?"

"Well, ice cream is like...frozen snow"

"Frozen snow?"

"Yes! frozen snow! only it has flavor and tastes nothing like snow!" this only confused the so called prodigy.

"I don't get it"

"You'll know when we get there!"

"Where?"

"The ice cream shop! of course!" with that said Rukia grabbed Hitsugaya's hand and pulled him towards one of her favorite spots in all of the human world.

Unknown to her Hitsugaya was blushing as she held his right hand in a tight hold.

"Why did you bring me here again?" The tenth division captain said with a sweat drop forming on his white hair.

"Because you gave me some of your food, this is the least I could do to repay you!"

"You didn't have to, Kuchiki"

"I know but...I wanted to!" Rukia smiled with a light blush

"If I didn't know better, I would think you just wanted to come here for yourself" Hitsugaya smirked as he saw Rukia's blush grew

"That's not true!"

"Sure sure" and they walked into the cooled shop.


	3. Chapter 3

you already know...right?

"I would like a cookies and cream please" Rukia asked politely as the woman gave her a cone filled with one huge spoonful full of cookies and cream.

"Thank you!"

"What is that?" Hitsugaya asked as he stared at the thing in Rukia's left hand

"Its a cookies and cream ice cream!" Rukia smiled brightly and did something that made the tenth division captain blush, Rukia stuck her pink tongue out and licked the ice cream.

Rukia had tried all the flavors in the shop at least once, it was Ichigo who had brought her here and introduced her to the great wonder that was ice cream.

"Want some?" Rukia asked when she saw Hitsugaya watch her

"No, its okay" he turned his head to the left and tried not think of the 'thoughts' he just had about the petit shinigami and her pink tongue.

"Here try some taichou! I know you'll love it!"

"No, I said its fine"

"And I said it's not!" Rukia back talked the young captain ignoring his shocked face.

"I brought you here so I could treat you for what you did for me, if you ignore my offer then I'm going to be very insulted!"

"Fine!" Hitsugaya said finally, no one had ever back talked him like Rukia just did, he was quite taken aback.

"Good! you'll like it taichou!"

"Yeah yeah" the boy blushed as he remembered Rukia had practically licked the whole thing, but he still was going to try it out, against his hot blush.

Hitsugaya stuck his pink tongue out and slowly licked the spot Rukia had tasted.

The young captain hated it! he hated the so called cookies and cream, it wasn't because Rukia had tasted it before him but the fact that it was too much. The white ice cream was a odd flavor and the pieces of black cookie only got in his way.

Hitsugaya had a half a mind to tell the petit shinigami that he hated it, but something in her eyes made him soften

"It's really good" he lied

"I knew you would like it taichou!" Rukia exclaimed with a wide grin on her face

"Let me go get one for yourself!"

"No, its okay really, Kuchiki" Hitsugaya REALLY didn't want another one

"No, no taichou it would be my pleasure" and Rukia left Hitsugaya to go buy him another of those THINGS.

"Here!" Rukia handed Hitsugaya the smaller of the two

"Is there a reason why you gave me the one we both licked from?" he couldn't help blush at the statement

"...Well...umm" Rukia flushed, she didn't want to say she gave him the smaller of the two because she wanted the bigger one for herself. She didn't want to sound greedy. The small captain smiled at the girl before him

"Don't worry Kuchiki, I don't care what amount I get" he saw Rukia smile the moment he said that and received the ice cream with a blush 'am I really going to eat this? this ice cream that Rukia and I both shared?' apparently he did, for in an instant the ice cream disappeared into the young captain's mouth.

Hitsugaya was never one to stare. In fact he was the one who hated it when people stared at him, however Hitsugaya was the one doing the staring this time and the person he was staring at was none other than Kuchiki Rukia, the raven haired shinigami who sat before him, as happy as a child with...ice cream. He had to admit there was something about Rukia that pulled people to her, Hitsugaya knew this to be very true, all because of Kurosaki Ichigo who tried to destroy soul society to prevent the small Kuchiki's execution, Abarai Renji who went against his own captain, and even Kuchiki Byakuya, himself, who went against the law, in which he honored so much. Hitsugaya knew in some time he was going to fall victim to her pull.

"Your really enjoying that aren't you, Kuchiki?"

"I am taichou! cookies and cream is my favorite!"

"Really?...I hadn't noticed" his voice full of sarcasm

"Ha ha very funny Hitsugaya-taichou" Rukia stopped her licking and raised a prefect eye brow.

"What can I say?" he smirked

"Whatever" Rukia answered and continued in her bliss.

Hitsugaya watched the action as a forming blush creped along his face, he saw how the ice cream melted down her hands, how it seemed to crawl all over her snow white skin, how her pink tongue would stick out for a long time or sometimes dart in and out her small mouth. The young captain shook his head and blushed 'stop thinking these thoughts! Kuchiki is a fellow shinigami, not some...eye toy! stop think these thoughts!' he commanded his brain but to no availed.

When Hitsugaya realized what it was he was thinking and told himself to stop Rukia had finished her ice cream.

"Ah now that was filling!"

"We can go now?"

"Sure but Hitsugaya-taichou are you not feeling well? your face is all red" Rukia stared at the furiously blushing captain.

"I'm...I'm fine Kuchiki lets get going" he turned his head trying to prevent Rukia from seeing his growing blush 'what the hell is wrong with me? why am I blushing so much!? and around Kuchiki too!'

"Just a moment" Rukia said abruptly as she began to wipe off any left over ice cream on her face. Hitsugaya saw her from the corner of his eye as she wiped her face,

"You missed a spot"

"Really? where?"

"There"

"Here?"

"No there!" Hitsugaya pointed to the spot on the raven haired girl's face that held onto the left over ice cream.

"Did I get it?" Rukia wiped her face, hoping she had got it all

"Let me get it" and in a moment Hitsugaya pushed his chair from under him and leaned over the table, closing in on the wide eyed Kuchiki.

Rukia really loved ice cream but what always really annoyed her was when it stuck to her face after she was done. When Hitsugaya-taichou kept telling her she had a piece on her face she began regretting eating the ice cream. However all her thoughts disappeared when the young captain began to move his face closer to her, Rukia's heart beat in its rib cage like a bird pleading to be freed, her heart was in her throat when his face stood only an inch away.

"Hi...Hitsugaya-taichou?" Rukia's face was as red as a tomato, sat in her seat in complete stiffness.

With a strong blush Hitsugaya stuck his pink tongue out and licked the left over ice cream off the red Rukia's top lip. And at that moment the tenth division captain realized he had fallen into Kuchiki Rukia's pull.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"What? I told you, you had some left over" he smiled as his face was as red as the petit shinigami's, if not more. He saw her cute embarrassed face and couldn't help but think

'Hmm maybe cookies and cream isn't so bad after all.'

THE END


End file.
